The prior art is replete with teachings of how to form on a substrate a resistor that will have a limited number of areas of differing impedance value related to one another in a binary sequence. Illustrative of these teachings are prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,016,483 and 3,441,804 issued by the United States of America Patent and Trademark Office in 1977 and 1969 respectively.
In this prior art the intent was to provide limited infinite resolution of resistance values for circuits, and for the fine trimming of thin film resistors. In all cases, the prior art has devised such circuits so as to construct on the substrate the means of control of the implementation of the resolution of resistance values in the form of a parallel circuit of fusible links that can be opened by various techniques familiar to those skilled in the art.